Generación de los Milagros:Top Threat Championship
by Sphica
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!" — Seijuro Akashi.
1. Somos Enemigos

**Título: **La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship

**Título Original:** The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship

**Autora:** fightergirlkl

**Traductora:** Akari-Cross

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la historia le pertenece a Fightergirlkl. Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!"** — **Seijuro Akashi.

**Akari: **Quise traducir esta historia porque la encuentro muy divertida, y me pregunto que sucedería si de verdad se junta de nuevo la Generación de los Milagros y entran a algún torneo para competir contra sus 'viejos' equipos. Si alguien leyó mi profile, deben saber que traduzco y edito manga, por lo que tengo un poco de experiencia relacionada con el tema, aunque me falta por mejorar- xD

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:** Esta idea sólo apareció en mi cabeza. Va a ser muy difícil escribir de deportes, porque bueno, en realidad no puedes ver las acciones, por lo que tendré que exagerar un poco, en realidad... todo está exagerado.

Realmente debería actualizar mis otras historias...pero cuando lo leí terminado...simplemente no lo hice, hm...digamos que me siento como que no debería publicarlo después de leerlo de nuevo. Así que tal vez sólo lo escribiré, y luego lo publicaré. Sin Re-lectura. Directo, con mi gramática y mis errores.

No soy dueña de esto.

* * *

**La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship**

**Capítulo 1:**

_**Somos Enemigos**_

**.**

* * *

—¿QUÉ?

Kuroko permaneció en silencio, cerrando la cremallera de su bolso de deportes.

Kagami gruñó, sosteniéndole el hombro y obligando a que el chico los mirara—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te estás uniendo a la Generación de los Milagros?

Kuroko devolvió tranquilamente la mirada al adolescente furioso—. Akashi dijo que teníamos que reformar el equipo.

—¿Dirías el por qué?

—Para ganar.

Riko bruscamente, empujó a Kagami a un lado y agarró a Kuroko del cuello—. ¿Qué quieres ganar?

Kuroko no respondió, en vez de eso, miró hacia el lado.

—¡Maldita sea, Kuroko, dinos! —Kagami gruñó, el resto del equipo aún seguía en shock.

—Akashi quiere comenzar una pelea —Riko soltó el cuello del chico, aunque era obvio que ahora ella no estaba precisamente muy feliz.

—Algunos jugadores estaban hablando de la Generación de los Milagros, decían algo de que ellos eran mejor y otras cosas que Akashi se niega a aclarar. —Kuroko explicó, llevando al hombro su bolso—. Entraremos a la Top Threat Championships.

_**(Sé que es muy 'flojo', pero es endemoniadamente mejor que lo que se me ocurrió antes. )**_

—También nosotros entraremos a la TT Championships. —Riko frunció el ceño—. Seremos enemigos, Kuroko.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, antes de que una triste sonrisa se formara en sus labios, un espectáculo poco común de ver—. Volveré después...Pido disculpas por irme.

—¿Y tú hablando de ser mi maldita sombra? —Kagami gruñó— ¿Qué pasó con tu maldita charla de jugar como un jodido equipo? ¿Ahora sólo vas a abandonarnos?

—Akashi rara vez pide favores. —Kuroko miró a Kagami, tranquilos orbes azules contra furiosos ojos rojos—. Si lo hace, eso significa que lo que los jugadores de baloncesto dijeron sobre nosotros realmente lo hizo enojar. Pido disculpas por irme incluso después de decir que soy tu sombra. Pero por favor, entiende Kagami...tengo que hacer esto.

Kagami miró a Kuroko, antes de finalmente relajar sus músculos. Después de todo, Kuroko era terco como el demonio.

—No seré suave contigo —dijo finalmente—. Después de que todo esto haya terminado, volverás a ser mi sombra. Pero en la cancha, lo daré todo, ¿Lo tienes, maldito bastardo?

Kuroko sonrió y asintió—. Tampoco tengo la intención de contenerme.

El capitán apretó tranquilamente el hombro de Kuroko—. Será mejor que no. —Sonrió.

—Volverás, ¿cierto? —preguntó Izuki.

—Sí —respondió Kuroko—. Volveré.

Con eso, se dirigió a la puerta de salida de los vestidores, ofreciéndole a su equipo una ultima despedida.

—Será mejor que no pierdas antes de la final —decía Riko, las lágrimas rebosaron de sus ojos mientras se despedía.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Lo tengo, entrenadora, adiós.

El equipo vio como la puerta se cerró, ocultando esos familiares cabellos celestes y ojos azules.

—Él realmente va... —murmuró Kagami, extrañamente vacío de cualquier motivación. Era por toda la frustración y enojo hacia el jugador que se había ido. Apretó sus dientes de pura frustración. Kagami golpeó la pared, sus compañeros de equipo y los ojos de la entrenadora miraban con tristeza, comprendiendo su ira.

—¡Maldita sea, maldito sea ese hijo de puta! —Kagami gruñó, antes de voltearse donde su equipo—. No iremos suave con ellos, ¡Aplastaremos a esa jodida Generación de los Milagros!

Riko asintió con la cabeza—. Kagami está en lo cierto, no podemos seguir con que perdimos a nuestra arma secreta. Por el contrario: Somos amigos, sigue siendo parte de nuestro equipo, pero en la cancha, es nuestro enemigo. —Un aura asesina la rodeaba—. ¡Definitivamente aplastaremos a esos bastardos!

Izuki sudó, rascándose la cabeza —La entrenadora está realmente furiosa por la salida de Kuroko...¿Verdad?

El capitán miró a Riko, riendo antes de golpear la cabeza del muchacho—. Tarado, ¿Por qué más crees que luce como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien?

Hyuga suspiró—. Realmente estamos yendo contra Kuroko, eh...

—Capitán... —Izuki sonrió, el capitán realmente extrañaría a Kuroko, entonces-

—Jeje, compensaré todas las veces en que ese bastardo hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

_«...No importa.» _

* * *

—Oye, ¿escuchaste? ¡La Generación de los Milagros regresó!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—He oído que Akashi, el capitán, los reunió a todos.

—¡Sí! ¡También lo escuché! Al parecer, algunos jugadores dijeron que eran mejores que la llamada Generación de los Milagros.

—Escuché que fue por otra cosa, Akashi estaba enojado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—...Dios, un Akashi enojado, no quisiera caerle mal.

—Yo tampoco, oye, ¿Cuando vendrán?

—No lo sé, el entrenador no lo dijo.

—¿Realmente son tan increíbles?

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el origen de la voz, se relajaron al ver que era de primer año.

—¿Nunca has estado en unos de sus partidos?

El chico negó con la cabeza—. No.

—Bueno, ahora podrás verlos a todos en acción...mejor mantiene un ojo para el que da los pases.

—...¿El qué?

El de Tercer año sonrió—. Es increíble, su poder es diferente...sin embargo, es totalmente impresionante. Tienes que verlo para saber de lo que estoy hablando. Él es invisible...pero invencible.

* * *

—¡Kurokocchi!

—Kise, por favor, saca tus brazos de mí.

—¡Pero te extrañe taanto!

—Nos vimos ayer.

Se apartó de un histérico Kise, una sonrisa llegó a sus labios—. Estamos jugando juntos otra vez.

Kise asintió con la cabeza, extrañamente tranquilo—. Sí.

Los orbes azules de Kuroko se posaron en un determinado jugador de pelo verde—. No tenía la intención de encontrarnos, Midorima-kun.

El experto en tiro, acomodó sus lentes-. Yo tampoco.

Murasakibara sonrió, agitando el cabello del pequeño adolescente—. Veo que sigues siendo pequeño.

Kuroko le devolvió la mirada de forma tranquila—. Es porque eres anormalmente alto.

—Mocoso.

—No responderé a eso.

—Veo que estás siendo educado. —El de cabello púrpura suspiró, mientras sacudía sus cabellos y chupaba su dulce—. No es divertido en absoluto.

Los ojos de Kuroko observaron el patio de Teikou Medio, hasta que su mirada se posó en su antigua luz y compañero de equipo.

—Aomine.

El nombrado miró a Kuroko, se alejó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y volvió su vista al chico de cabellos cerúleos* —. Tetsu —se detuvo ante el chico. Contemplando de forma tranquila esos inexpresivos orbes azules.—. Sé mi sombra otra vez.

Kise contuvo un vergonzoso grito _«Estos son como los momentos de 'Estoy de vuelta' y 'Bienvenido a casa'.» _

Kuroko miró al otro tranquilamente mientras extendía su puño—. Por ahora.

Aomine miró el puño del chico, _«Es mejor que nada.» _, y con una sonrisa, Aomine conectó su puño con el de Kuroko —. Haré que más tarde cambies de opinión.

—Ah, nuestro sexto hombre por fin está aquí. —Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el origen de esa voz demasiado familiar. Akashi sonrió—. Finalmente estamos juntos, Generación de los Milagros.

* * *

_**Notas de traducción:**_

*Cerúleo: Es un color azul que hace referencia a cuando el cielo está despejado, en otras palabras, es celeste.

También debo decir que en la partes donde dice Riko, en realidad estaba Rika, creo que era un error en la original, así que lo arreglé.

* * *

**Akari:** Si hay algún error de coherencia o duda con la traducción, pueden avisarme para que después lo pueda arreglar, porque generalmente cuando uno traduce entiende algo que tal vez otra persona no comprende. Y si es sobre la ortografía, también pueden avisar ya que aunque relea la traducción se me puede pasar algo =.='

¡Quiero agradecerle a fightergirlkl por dejarme traducir su historia!

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo ^O^


	2. La 'desorientación' sólo en la cancha

**Título: **La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship

**Título Original:** The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship

**Autora:** fightergirlkl

**Traductora:** Akari-Cross

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la historia le pertenece a Fightergirlkl. Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!"** — **Seijuro Akashi.

**Akari: **Debo decir que este capítulo me costó traducirlo, porque por más que lo intentaba, no me quedaban algunas frases coherentes, así que hice todo lo posible, perdón si en algunas partes no se entiende. -_- Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, de verdad que en Inglés hay tan buenas historias, lastima que algunas no se traduzcan D: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir traduciendo este fic ^O^

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

No hemos oído hablar mucho de Akashi, si estoy haciendo su actitud orgullosa y humorística, es porque...bueno...el dijo que si siempre gana es porque tiene razón, ¿verdad?

Así que sí, Kuroko es un poco...diferente con el resto de los personajes.

Para que sepan, los comentarios de las fans femeninas en la historia, NO se basan en mi opinión...en primer lugar...si digo que cada uno de ellos es lindo, será probablemente porque Kuroko es un bonito-bebé-gordito-cachorro-oso de peluche.

¿Qué? Dios, es realmente difícil escribir una hermosa descripción de los personajes...lo hice...edite algunas cosas...demasiado perezosa para revisar.

¡Disfruten!, comentarios. Voy a hacer a un Kuroko endemoniadamente mejor en saber aturdir y dejar a las personas sin palabras.

No soy dueña de este Anime/Manga.

* * *

**La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship**

**Capítulo 2:**

_**La 'desorientación' sólo en la cancha**_

**.**

* * *

—¡Ah, Tetsu-kun! —Momoi llegó corriendo donde ellos llevando muchas chaquetas, fue directamente hacia cierto chico de cabellos celestes.

Sin echar un segundo vistazo, tiró todas las chaquetas hacia Aomine para después estrechar a Kuroko en un abrazo del tipo rompe-huesos.

—¡Ah! ¡Te extrañé taanto!

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, logrando respirar una o dos veces, acarició la cabeza de la ex-manager con suavidad—. Sí, te he extrañado Momoi-san. ¿Podrías liberarme? No puedo respirar.

—¡Oh! —Momoi rápidamente liberó al chico—. Lo siento, Tetsu-kun.

—Está bien, Momoi-san.

Con sólo eso, la manager enrojeció.

El resto del equipo mostró varias expresiones de shock.

Akashi levantó una ceja, ahogando una desconcertada risa . _«Así que Tetsuya sabe cómo tratar con las mujeres, ¿Quién lo habría pensado?»_

Kise miró a Kuroko con los ojos abiertos, signos de interrogación aparecían encima de su cabeza mientras que todos sus pensamientos desaparecían, a excepción de uno:_ «...__¿Eh?» _

Aomine era un espectáculo digno de ver, miraba a la pareja como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, todo el tiempo preguntándose a sí mismo: _«¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? Primero Akashi exige que nos juntemos todos de nuevo por su maldito orgullo y ahora están los movimientos de Kuroko.»_

Midorima...no tenía idea de qué pensar. Siempre pensó en Kuroko como alguien talentoso, frio y un bastardo inexpresivo...bien, tal vez no exactamente con esas palabras pero con algunas parecidas. Pero eso...fue increíble. _«Ni con toda la fortuna del mundo podría prever esto.»_

Murasakibara estaba mucho más tranquilo -a excepción de Akashi- , sólo abrió levemente su boca, lo que hizo que su paleta se cayera.

Kuroko dio un vistazo a sus compañeros, sólo para encontrar que todos ellos lo miraban—. ¿Qué pasa?

Kise parpadeó antes de estallar en una carcajada y después pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico más pequeño—. Kurokocchi, ¡Qué jugador!

Kuroko gruñó ante el peso repentino—. Kise-kun, por favor, para.

Momoi vio a los dos que discutían y chasqueó sus dedos—. Ahh, casi se me olvida. —Corrió donde Aomine quien todavía estaba en su propio universo y con la misma expresión de asombro en su rostro. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, Momoi tomó 5 de las 6 chaquetas, entregando una a cada chico.

—¡Estas son las chaquetas que encargaste, Aka-kun!

Los ojos de Akashi se estrecharon—. Pensé que ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así, Momoi.

—Sí, ¡Pero, vamos! ¡Les di a todos apodos lindos!

El capitán de equipo suspiró antes de desviar su atención de nuevo a sus compañeros de equipo—. Hice esto especialmente para que ellos se equiparan mejor.

Momoi inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Tuve una discusión muy civilizada con el director de la escuela.

Kuroko se encontró con la mirada de Akashi antes de que éste hiciera una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

_«¿Participaron las tijeras, Akashi?»_

_«Son las armas perfectas, fáciles de transportar y tirar.» _

_«No has cambiado.» _

_«Diría lo mismo, Tetsuya.» _

Kuroko apartó la mirada, de forma vacilante se quitó su chaqueta de Seirin y se colocó la de Teikou, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Muy bien. —Akashi sonrió—. Hagamos nuestra entrada triunfal. —Se giró hacia Kuroko, afiló su mirada directamente en torno al chico de orbes azules—. Esta vez serás conocido, ¿Está claro, Tetsuya?

—Se supone que debo desaparecer, Akashi —respondió tranquilamente Kuroko.

El capitán hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente—. En la cancha haz lo que quieras, pero no te tendré olvidado. Estarás de pie junto a nosotros, a mi lado, todo el mundo sabrá quién eres...¿Entendiste?

Kuroko asintió—. Sí.

—Bien. —se volteó, esperando silenciosamente a que sus compañeros tomaran sus lugares; Kuroko a su izquierda, Aomine a su derecha, Kise al lado de Kuroko y Murasabikara junto a él, cerca de Aomine estaba Midorima. Juntos, formaron una línea, la impenetrable fortaleza de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Es tiempo de ver lo que está haciendo el viejo sin nosotros.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡SON ELLOS!

Los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas, sus ojos estaban abiertos hacia la presencia de estos seres legendarios. Las chicas adulaban a cada uno de ellos, sí, a los seis milagros.

Debido a la orden de Akashi, Kuroko no tuvo otra opción más que hacerse visible con su 'desorientación' en modo apagado.

Akashi sonrió, haciendo su camino hacia el gimnasio con los Milagros justo detrás de él.

Era hora de que le mostraran al mundo del baloncesto que ellos, eran los dioses.

Kuroko no estaba acostumbrado a toda esta atención, especialmente cuando era para él. Era diferente con Momoi-san, porque estaba familiarizado con ello, y en segundo lugar...ella sólo era una persona.

Midorima estaba teniendo un gran momento viendo a Kuroko fuera de su zona de seguridad. No es necesario decir que él no estaba exactamente en 'buenos' términos con él chico más pequeño.

Murasakibara chupaba su paleta y llegaba hasta bostezar; estaba muy consciente de las miradas que recibía: De los chicos, porque era un_ bastardo alto_ y de las chicas, ya que era _malditamente alto y guapo_.

Pero en realidad, era completamente obvio que el centro de atención estaba en Kise y Kuroko, el modelo rubio y el silencioso chico de los ojos azules.

Kise estaba acostumbrado a toda la atención, pero cuando estaban juntos, muchos no se daban cuenta de Kuroko...bueno, él tenía otros usos para la 'desorientación'. Dado que esta era la primera vez, Kise estaba asombrado por la forma profesional en la que Kuroko estaba ante todas aquellas miradas.

—¡Eres muy popular, Kuroko! —bromeó Kise, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del chico más pequeño.

—No lo soy.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué las chicas te están comiendo con los ojos?

Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en los labios de Kise cuando el chico se quedó sin palabras.

Aomine francamente soltó una carcajada cuando vio la mirada de Kuroko, sin mencionar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Cualquier podría no haberlo visto, pero estar cerca del chico por tres años, tenía sus ventajas.

—Por favor saca tu brazo de mis hombros, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, volviendo a su personalidad inexpresiva normal.

Kise suspiró,cedió y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Oh, vamos, Kurokocchi, acepta que eres un mujeriego~~

Kuroko de repente se congeló, y el resto del grupo le dio una mirada antes de comprender y seguir.

Midorima suspiró, _«Podría haber anticipado esto a kilómetros.» _

Kise parpadeó—. ¿Kurokocchi?

—Desde hoy, me niego a reconocer tu existencia.

—¿...Eh?

El chico de pelo celeste no dio respuesta alguna, mientras seguía caminando junto al resto, una pequeña sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Estaba bromeando, Kurokocchi!

Akashi esbozó una sonrisa—. Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Akashi-kun? —Pero la pequeña sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios.

—¡Kurokocchi!

—¡Kuroko!

—¡KUROKOCCHI!

Kise suspiró, alborotando su cabello —. Por Dios, Kuroko, eres tan cruel~~

Kuroko ignoró al adolescente -como siempre- , y enfocó su atención al capitán —. ¿Cómo planeas hacer esto, Akashi-kun?

El capitán sonriendo, dijo—: Con una gran entrada.

Midorima suspiró, acomodándose los lentes—. Como siempre.

Murasakibara levantó los ojos para mirar al capitán—. Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

—El chico paleta está en lo cierto —afirmó Aomine, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada enfurecida que le estaba enviando el jugador más alto—. ¿Qué más tienes preparado?

Akashi esbozó una sonrisa—. Sólo un juego o dos, no te negarías a un reto tan fácil...¿verdad?

—Pero...¿Ahora? —preguntó Kise.

Akashi asintió con la cabeza, hizo una pausa delante de las puertas del gimnasio y se dio la vuelta para mirar calmadamente a sus compañeros de equipo—. Escuchen, esto no es como en la Escuela Media Teikou, sé todos sus puntos fuertes. —Apuntó con su mirada al adolescente de cabello celeste—. Incluyendo a Tetsuya, hice algunas averiguaciones. —Amplió su vista otra vez—. Si veo que se contienen por lástima. Un severo castigo los estará esperando después, ¿Entienden?

Todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza, pensando lo mismo: _«Igual como en la Escuela Media.»_

Akashi sonrió abiertamente, con una sonrisa diabólica abrió las puertas captando la atención de todos los jugadores.

_«El verdadero espectáculo comienza ahora .» _

* * *

Zapatillas chirriando contra el piso del gimnasio, el cabello lleno de sudor y los fuertes sonidos de pura pasión; esto era baloncesto.

Los ruidos ocasionales de la red y los gritos para los cambios de formación; a un oído normal, podrían sonarle como sólo a un montón de chicos sudorosos gritándose una gran cantidad de palabras al azar unos a otros...pero esto era baloncesto. No tenía que ser perfecto, porque ya lo era.

Kentaro Oshiro sonrió al verlos delante de él antes de mirar a la chica de cabello rosado que había a su lado —. Así que, ¿Vinieron?

La chica se hecho a reír —. ¿Sabe? Akashi es un demonio al que le gusta las grandes entradas. Se está tomando su tiempo.

Kentaro se rió entre dientes—. Ese chico... —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca—. ¿Kuroko viene?

Ella asintió—. Sí...pero me dí cuenta de que tenía dudas.

Kentaro asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios—. Sí, me imagino que él... después de todo, él fue el primero en abandonar.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, fueron escuchados gritos de asombro como signo de shock cuando se giraron al origen del sonido. Kentaro parpadeó, el exceso repentino de rayos de sol lo cegó momentáneamente.

La temperatura de la habitación de repente decayó, de un aire fresco a un gélido hielo...¿o sólo era su imaginación?

Kentaro sonrió—. Hay un sólo grupo que conozco que puede incluso atemorizar a sus enemigos con una mirada. Están aquí...

Era como si el destino tuviera su propia forma de mostrar que este grupo realmente fue bendecido con increíbles talentos, en una sola voz, el gimnasio coreo el nombre del grupo.

Seis chicos con talento más allá de la imaginación, tenían la habilidad para que cientos de personas -incluso sus oponentes- quedaran mudos al ver a esos idolatrados jugadores.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo, el nombre aún traía esa gran adrenalina, por esto fueron la incomparable...

—Generación de los Milagros.

* * *

_**Notas de Traducción:**_

En las partes que se hablaba de un chico de cabellos celestes, lo tuve que modificar, ya que en el original decía que era alguien de cabello azul, lo cambie porque bueno...se hacía referencia a Kuroko, y encontraba incorrecto dejarlo como un chico de pelo azul ._.

* * *

**Akari:** Espero que se haya entendido este capítulo, me costó un poco traducirlo ya que como mencionaba al comienzo, habían frases que quedaban MUY raras ;-; , si hay algún error de coherencia o falta de ortografía, por favor avisen para que pueda corregirlo ^O^.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, me hizo feliz ver que haya gente que lea la traducción. También a las que dejaron este fic en alertas y favoritos :D

El título del capítulo siento que quedó medio raro, pero eso era lo que decía en Inglés xD

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo que tal vez traiga la siguiente semana.


	3. No lo subestimes

**Título: **La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship

**Título Original:** The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship

**Autora:** fightergirlkl

**Traductora:** Akari-Cross

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la historia le pertenece a Fightergirlkl. Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!" — Seijuro Akashi.

**Akari:** Sí, me demoré un mes en subir este capítulo, pero hay una buena razón para eso, mi Intenet no está muy bueno y ¡mi pendrive me eliminó varios archivos!, y entre esos estaba éste y otras traducciones importantes de mangas que hago como proyecto en el grupo que pertenezco ;o; ¡Incluso perdí la mitad del capitulo 1 del fic de Kuroko que estaba haciendo! TwT *aura depresiva* Yo...ya estaba que terminando de traducir el capítulo...y..me había costado mucho...pero bueno, no me quedó de otra que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Así que espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:** Muchas gracias chicos por los comentarios. Terminé esto porque era urgente. Así que hay una advertencia. Habrán juegos pero en los descansos y esas cosas, aparecerán algunas tantas sorpresas ¿Qué tal?

¡Así que DISFRUTEN!

No soy dueña de esto.

* * *

**La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship**

**Capítulo 3:**

_**No lo subestimes**_

**.**

* * *

—¡Ah! —Kise estiró su cuello para mirar el techo, completamente inconsciente de las miradas— . Así que este es el gimnasio...es realmente grande.

Akashi sonrió con el comentario de Kise antes de echar un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo a Kuroko, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando le vio una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Tetsuya?

Kuroko miró al capitán pelirrojo de forma tranquila—. Estoy bien, Akashi-kun.

Kise reflexionó sobre esto un momento antes de chasquear sus dedos—. Ah, eso es cierto. Realmente nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de atención, ¿Verdad, Kurokocchi?

El chico asintió con su cabeza mirando como el grupo se dirigía hacia donde estaban esperando Momoi y el entrenador—. Es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Aomine se rió entre dientes— Sí, maldición, sólo un poco.

_«Es todo lo contrario.» _

Desde ese momento, la conversación terminó ya que mantenían sus miradas vacías de emoción. El sonido de sus zapatillas chirriando contra el piso del gimnasio, el sonido de sus chaquetas mientras caminaban, y por supuesto, las miradas de todos los que estaban en el lugar como si estuvieran en un trance inquebrantable.

Kentaro miró con una sonrisa cálida como el grupo se dirigía hacia él, Momoi agitó violentamente su mano mientras le sonreía todo el tiempo a cierto chico de cabello celeste.

Aomine sonrió cuando se detuvieron ante el entrenador—. Largo tiempo sin verlo, viejo.

—¿Cuando fue que se transfirió al equipo de la preparatoria Teikou? —preguntó Midorima.

Kentaro se rió entre dientes—. No mucho después de que ustedes se fueran. —Admitió—. Mis expectativas eran demasiado altas, y por eso pedí ser trasladado a la preparatoria. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. ¿Qué podía esperar de estudiantes de secundaria normales?

Su vista buscó a Kuroko, una mirada interrogativa se dirigió al chico—. Oh, bueno, esto es raro. ¡De verdad puedo ver al místico sexto hombre! —exclamó.

Kuroko se inclinó—. Encantado de verlo de nuevo, Entrenador Oshiro, Y fue debido a la petición del capitán.

—Ah. —Él le sonrió a Akashi, quién le devolvió el gesto—. Ya veo.

—¡Hola, Entrenador!

Unos cuantos muchachos corrieron donde ellos, tomándose su tiempo para mirar a los otros seis chicos antes de volver su mirada hacia Kentaro.

—¿Realmente son ellos? —preguntó uno, al parecer, sin aliento.

Kentaro esbozó una sonrisa, y respondió lo suficientemente alto para hacer eco en el gimnasio—. Sí, lo son.

Con miradas asombradas se giraron para enfrentar a los Milagros, observándolos anonadados y con la boca abierta como si fueran peces.

—¿Podemos hacer un partido de práctica? —preguntó uno de ellos entusiasmado, los demás asintieron.

Kentaro sonrió, se dirigió a los seis chicos—. Bueno, es su decisión.

Akashi también sonrió—. Claro.

—¿Cinco contra cinco? —preguntó Kentaro.

—Dos contra cinco.

Los jugadores que estaban alrededor parpadearon—. ¿Eh?

El viejo frunció el ceño, sostuvo su tabla de sujetapapeles y le susurró sus preocupaciones a Akashi—. ¿Estás seguro, Akashi? No hay duda de que ustedes son fuertes, pero ¿Sólo dos?

El capitán sonrió—. Nos subestima, Kentaro. —Con esa conversación en voz baja, Akashi se dirigió al frente de sus compañeros Milagros—. Daiki, entra a la cancha.

Aomine esbozó una sonrisa, se quitó la chaqueta antes de caminar perezosamente a la cancha por la orden del capitán. Se volteó hacia el grupo de los cinco chicos que fueron escogidos para ser los oponentes, los cinco más fuertes del equipo -Por supuesto, sin contar a los Milagros.-

Levantó la mano con pereza—. Hola.

Akashi miró al resto del equipo antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el chico que, sin duda, inculcaría un juego memorable en cada una de las mentes de los jugadores. Él haría que se pregunten: «_Si estos sólo son dos chicos… ¿Qué pasa con el resto?»_

Infundiría miedo y admiración.

Akashi sonrió. _«Perfecto.»_

—Tetsuya. —Kuroko se encontró de forma tranquila con la mirada del capitán—. Entra a la cancha.

Kuroko miró a Akashi, mientras que el resto del equipo y los jugadores -el Entrenador y Momoi- los observaban a ellos fijamente.

Kise le dio un codazo a Murasakibara—. Oye, ¿Crees que se estén comunicando telepáticamente?

Murasakibara se encogió de hombros—. Hm.

Midorima suspiró, empujando sus lentes a su lugar—. El único hecho anormal aquí es el que sepas qué es la comunicación telepática.

Kise puso mala cara—. Yo no soy un estúpido, díselos Aominecchi.

Silencio~

Kise parpadeó, mirando al chico de cabello oscuro en la cancha—. ¿Aomine?

Este último estaba actualmente contemplando al capitán y a la sombra, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. El resto de la Generación de los Milagros se volteó para ver hacia donde estaba Aomine concentrando su atención y lo que vieron...los conmocionó.

Kuroko estaba muy, _muy_ enojado.

Su mirada inexpresiva normal y su actitud impávida estaba, bueno, siendo sustituida por una mirada feroz con sus labios cerrados en una fina línea. El capitán por su parte, estaba tranquilo aunque un destello de ira se había visto en sus ojos. Su mirada heterocrómatica estaba más fuera de lugar con la sonrisa diabólica en sus labios. El aura que esos dos emanaban fue…lo suficiente para que la paleta que estaba en la boca de Murasakibara se cayera, incluso él estaba absolutamente sorprendido y sin palabras.

Momoi estaba mirando a Kuroko con incredulidad, mientras que el entrenador se limitaba a mover su cabeza como si fuera un suceso cotidiano normal.

¿Cómo _diablos_ puede ser _alguna vez normal_ el hecho de un Kuroko cabreado?

—Capitán Akashi-kun —dijo Kuroko con su voz más sombría de lo usual.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —respondió Akashi con un tono igual de venenoso.

Siempre supieron que el capitán y la sombra tenían una relación que nadie podía entender, y parecía que cada vez que Kuroko estaba con ese hombre, cambiaba. No era ese chico tranquilo que permanecía en las sombras. Se convertía en un temerario y despiadado jugador de baloncesto que con una mirada podía enfriar.

Ellos tenían esas conversaciones silenciosas que nadie entendía, pero no hacía falta decir que había sido un tiempo desde que ocurrían. La última vez que vieron al capitán y a Kuroko en una conversación silenciosa fue durante su último partido juntos. Incluso sin sonidos o voces…sabían que fue acalorada.

Momoi tragó—. ¿T-Tetsu-kun?

Kuroko parpadeó, volviendo a su fachada tranquila e inclinándose a una estupefacta Momoi-chan a modo de disculpa—. Gomenasai, Momoi. —Él giró hacia su capitán—. Ganaremos. Definitivamente ganaremos.

Kuroko comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta antes de que Momoi lo alcanzara y le ayudara—. Arigato, Momoi-chan. —Él le agradeció antes de correr a la cancha.

Momoi miró fijamente al chico, sorprendida por la escena de un momento atrás. A su lado, Kentaro rió—. Ah, esos dos son exactamente iguales.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Momoi.

—El capitán y la sombra —Kentaro sonrió—. Es cierto que mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más lo será la sombra, es decir, más fuerte se convierte Kuroko. Pero hay algo entre ellos…Akashi y Kuroko: Una relación que no puede ser separada. Algo pasó entre esos dos…ahora, su vínculo es inquebrantable.

—¿Entrenador?

—Oh, lo siento. —Kentaro se rió entre dientes—. ¿Estoy soltando y divagando sobre esas cosas de nuevo? Bueno, en fin... —miró al capitán, el chico tenía los brazos cruzados en un gesto orgulloso—. Es cierto que Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kise tienen talentos increíbles, no hay duda que son jugadores maravillosos que nunca fallarán. Pero...Akashi y Kuroko, ellos tienen talentos fuera de este mundo, ambos se han sometido a una serie de pruebas para pulir sus técnicas...es por eso que nadie los entiende mejor que ellos mismos.

—Pero los otros... —Momoi se apagó.

—Sí. —Kentaro asintió—. Es verdad, ninguno de los Milagros empezó como un jugador verdaderamente magnifico... todos ellos trabajaron duro. Talentos como los suyos, sólo vienen de vez en cuando...pero personas como Akashi y Kuroko... ellos han sido bendecidos con esos talentos...sin embargo, a primera vista, debieron estar éstos muy en el fondo. A pesar de toda el sufrimiento y la tristeza que tuvieron que experimentar, dieron cada cosa de ellos por aquellos a los que amaban, sus amigos...familiares...a todos. Es por eso que Akashi sabe cómo sacar el verdadero potencial de Kuroko; él fue el primero que dijo ver el auténtico poder de Kuroko...

—¿Verdadero potencial? —Se voltearon a mirar a la sombra.

—Déjame decirte algo Momoi, todavía no has visto el verdadero potencial de Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi sonrió. _«Ve Kuroko. No hay más límites. Ve tan lejos como puedas hasta que seas incapaz de volar más. A partir de ahora, te llevaremos, y un día, el mundo verá cuán increíble eres en verdad._

_Mostrémosles el poder del sexto hombre.»_

* * *

Los murmullos inmediatamente estallaron entre los jugadores, la mayoría de ellos preguntando por el segundo jugador que estaba entrando a la cancha.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tipo, no es demasiado pequeño para ser un jugador?

—¿Él es un Milagro? No bromees.

—De ninguna manera, es imposible.

—Oigan, ustedes tres.

Dichos chicos poco a poco se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a un Kise que lucía muy irritado.

—¿Sí... Kise-kun? —dijeron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No subestimen a Kurokocchi —advirtió Kise.

—Sí, señor.

Midorima suspiró—. Kise, creo que fuiste un poco lejos. —Se giró hacia los tres—. Pero él tiene razón, Kuroko no es uno de nosotros por nada.

—P-Pero, es tan pequeño. —Tartamudeó uno de ellos.

—Su forma de jugar me agrava —dijo Murasakibara.

Los jugadores palidecieron, mirando nerviosos al hombre alto. _«Wah...qué alto.»_

—Pero, —Él desenvolvió otro helado de agua, haciendo una pausa para mirar a los pálidos jugadores—. Sin duda, es inmensamente poderoso.

Midorima asintió—. Su poder es diferente al del resto de nosotros, creo que el más cercano a él es el capitán…pero su poder…pertenece a una dimensión diferente.*****

* * *

Aomine miró a Kuroko—. Oye, ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos?

Kuroko miró tranquilamente al chico más alto—. Sólo sobre los detalles de algunos asuntos.

—Hm. —Aomine se encogió de hombros, antes de elevar su puño—. Eres mi sombra, ¿Verdad?

Kuroko se quedó mirando el puño antes de conectarlo con el suyo—. Sí.

—¡Bien! —Aomine observó a los otros cinco chicos que estaban al otro lado de la cancha, sonriendo como loco—. Vamos a aplastarlos.

Kuroko asintió con el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Hai.

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:**

*****Lo modifiqué un poco para que se ajuste a una cita.

_**¡La luz y la sombra reunidas! ¿Qué será de éste juego de práctica?**_

Esperemos que ahora que estoy jugando un partido y leyendo algunos libros, me ayuden a capturar la emoción del juego.

* * *

**Akari:**

Como lo he dicho antes, Internet me quiere abandonar así que a veces no me puedo conectar y estas semanas han estado llena de pruebas por lo que tampoco había avanzado mucho.

Así que si no subo pronto el cuarto capítulo, ya sabrán por qué será :C

Si hay algo que no se entienda, por favor, díganme para arreglarlo a la brevedad.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hace feliz que a ustedes les guste :D

Nos vemos~


	4. La Luz y su Sombra

**Título: **La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship

**Título Original:** The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship

**Autora:** fightergirlkl

**Traductora:** Akari-Cross

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la historia le pertenece a Fightergirlkl. Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!" — Seijuro Akashi.

**Akari:** Ayer terminé de traducir este capítulo -.-' y hoy lo estuve revisando para sacarle la mayoría de los errores ortográficos y de coherencia que podrían existir. Mi Internet todavía está malo, así que no sé cuando podré subir los capítulos con regularidad D: Bueno, ya no sigo, aqui está para leer ^O^

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:** Muy bien, aquí está. Lamento si fallé en las descripciones del juego y si me apresuré un voy de viaje el miércoles de esta semana, así que no seré capaz de voy a Michigan y a Canadá por una semana.

Así que gracias por los reviews y por leer.

No soy dueña de Kuroko no Basket

* * *

**La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship**

**Capítulo 4:**

_**La Luz y su Sombra.**_

**.**

* * *

—¡Está bien, chicos! —Tartamudeó Yomaka, de forma muy parecida a lo que uno le decía a sus soldados antes de la batalla—. ¡Aplastémoslos!

— ¡AH! –Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Aunque cuando vieron la mirada oscura de Aomine, dramáticamente palidecieron, y cuando él empezó a tronar sus nudillos…sus niveles de confianza se fueron en _picada._

—Aomine.

—¿Eh? —Miró al chico más pequeño, todavía trabajando con sus nudillos.

Kuroko no se inmutó—. Por favor, replantea el uso de tales medidas drásticas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué maldito sentido tiene?

—...

—Está bien, está bien. —Aomine pareció vacilar antes de aclarar su garganta—. M-Me alegro de que…vinieran, ha pasado un tiempo…desde que jugamos juntos…así que…gracias…supongo...

Kuroko observó a Aomine con una mirada desconcertada—. Aomine...

—¿S-Sí?

—¿...Estás ansioso?

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando desvió su mirada—. ¡C-Cállate!

Kuroko sonrió al ver la reacción de éste último, antes de añadir—: Yo también.

Kentaro hizo sonar su silbato, atrayendo toda la atención de los jugadores de baloncesto; se aclaró su garganta antes de dar las reglas del partido—. Jugaremos hasta los 20 puntos —anunció, continuó al ver varios asentimientos de satisfacción—. Jueguen lo mejor posible, eso es todo. —Sopló el silbato fuerte y claro; y luego con una voz grave, gritó—: ¡Comiencen!

Momoi lanzó la pelota, el equipo de cinco fue el primero en ir a la ofensiva. El Base regateó al frente, los otros se colocaron alrededor de él; con las manos hacia fuera, listos para recibir el balón mientras sus corazones latían expectantes.

La idea de sólo jugar con la Generación de los Milagros les había traído escalofríos, pero en la cancha les trajo una especie de placer que no pudieron desmentir.

Aomine dio un vistazo rápido a las posiciones de los otros jugadores antes de compartir una mirada con Kuroko, quién asintió. Sólo unos segundos más tarde, el chico más pequeño ya no estaba a la vista.

Yomaka palideció, buscando salvajemente al chico que había estado delante de él hace apenas unos segundos antes—. ¿Cuándo...?

Antes de que él supiera sobre lo qué había pasado, antes de que cualquiera de los cinco jugadores regulares pudiera reaccionar, la pelota fue robada. Los ojos de Yomaka captaron el atisbo de luz de unos cabellos celestes, pasando junto a él como una brisa. El sonido fuerte de piel contra piel sonaba cuando Kuroko golpeó la pelota lejos del regateo constante que había establecido el Base.

En un perfecto movimiento, Kuroko maniobró la pelota en la palma de su mano derecha y la dirigió a la esquina izquierda de la cancha. El resto miró fijamente, desorientados, ya que la pelota navegó con el objetivo de ir hacia el territorio desprotegido. Pero, Kuroko estaba casi radiante de emoción, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él era capaz de hacer eso, por supuesto que Kagami era más que capaz para captar la _mayoría_ de sus pases, pero sería un periodo bastante largo antes de que pudiera atraparlos _todos_.

Incluso sin mirar, Kuroko sabía que él estaba allí, esa sombra oscura ya corriendo hacia la meta, como si se tratara de la gravedad, inevitable; ineludible.

Aomine rió salvajemente cuando Kuroko lanzó la pelota justo donde él quería, perfectamente alineada a la canasta, perfectamente preparada para hacer un clavado.

_«Sólo él.»_ Pensó Aomine, mientras atrapaba el pase y se dirigía hacia la canasta. «_Sólo Tetsu puede colocarla justo donde quiero.»_

Kuroko vio como Aomine voló por los aires, antes de _enterrarse _en la canasta, como si sólo él pudiera saltar sin esfuerzo.

Y el sonido absolutamente _brillante_ de la red silbando salvajemente, y el golpe fuerte de cuando Aomine aterrizó con los dos pies en el suelo, con esa mirada loca en sus ojos.

Y con los ojos casi vidriosos, Aomine apretó los puños y los levantó hacia el cielo con una mirada demente en su cara. Entonces, riendo como loco, señaló con el dedo a Kuroko –Quién no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo- , como si fueran sólo ellos los únicos en ese maldito gimnasio. Como si fueran los únicos en todo el maldito mundo.

_«¡Igual que antes!»_ pensó Aomine.

Kuroko negó con su cabeza, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras pensaba: _«Nunca cambias.»_

Ellos se sorprendieron más allá de lo posible.

En pocos segundos, no sólo habían anotado 2 puntos, sino que habían tomado el ritmo del juego. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero fue en ese escaso tiempo que le había parecido horas. Cuando la misteriosa sombra lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas a ese rincón –Ellos podían haber jurado de que no había nadie allí- , Aomine atrapó el pase porque estaba justo en el objetivo. Y ese chico lo encestó, anotando 2 puntos.

—Wow. —Él se quedó sin aliento; Yomaka, el Base, se había quedado sin aliento.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban en un estado similar: Estáticos como si hubieran sido congelados, bocas abiertas y ojos desorbitados como si fueran peces fuera del agua.

—Increíble…

—Ah…

—…¿Q-Qué sucedió?

Fue increíble cómo en una sola jugada pudieron hacer todo eso. Bueno, por supuesto, era posible si se trataba de los Milagros.

Kise vitoreó mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo como un niño pequeño—. ¡WUUUJUUUUUUUU! ¡VAYAN, KUROKOCCHI Y AOMINECCHI!

Midorima masajeó una de sus sienes—. Eres demasiado ruidoso, Kise.

—Es sólo un juego —dijo Murasakibara, antes de abrir una bolsa de papas que sacó de su chaqueta.

Kise bajó sus puños, sus ojos tomaron una mirada depredadora y su boca se torció en una sonrisa casi diabólica—. Sí, de cualquier forma, ellos ya terminaron. —Observó al capitán—. ¿Verdad, Akacchi?

—Eso es cierto, Ryouta —contestó Akashi, antes de mirar al chico—. ¿No te dije que nunca me llamaras así?

Kise sonrió de forma radiante antes de responder—. Lo tomé más como una petición que una orden.

Akashi sonrió antes de negar con su cabeza, conocía muy bien la naturaleza de Kise. Miró por encima de su hombro para observar las reacciones que tuvieron Kentaro y Satsuki.

Kentaro estaba sonriendo como un viejo tonto, con sus manos agarraba emocionado su tabla de apuntes porque después de todo, había sido un tiempo desde que un juego lo tenía casi saltando de alegría. Momoi estaba bastante…impresionada, sus ojos estaban anormalmente anchos y tenía la boca abierta, en pocas palabras, ella estaba en un estado similar al de los jugadores.

El capitán sonrió antes de voltear y ver a la pareja en la cancha, asintiendo con satisfacción.

_«Van a tomar al mundo por asalto.»_

* * *

Aomine bajó su mano y fue a recuperar el balón, regateando para encontrarse con Kuroko en la mitad de la cancha, dónde estaban los cinco jugadores observándolos con admiración.

Yomaka negó con su cabeza, antes de gritarle a sus compañeros de equipo que se apuraran y entraran en defensa, quiénes lo hicieron con torpeza.

Viendo a los jugadores ponerse en posición, Aomine murmuró suavemente para que sólo Kuroko pudiera oír—. Tetsu.

Kuroko asintió levemente—. Lo tengo —dijo él de nuevo antes de trotar al extremo derecho, dónde fue fuertemente custodiado por los dos de los jugadores más altos -Otros que no eran Aomine-

Aomine regateó hasta encontrarse con Yomaka quien se había establecido para bloquearlo tanto como pudiera. Los otros dos jugadores estaban cerca de la canasta en caso de que Aomine fuera por otro clavado.

Ellos habían escuchado historias del Entrenador Kentaro sobre los Milagros, y por suerte, parte de la información estaba en sus cerebros. Tal como que el misterioso sexto hombre no podía lanzar, eso era muy útil.

Lamentablemente, esos datos estaban más bien anticuados.

Kuroko se deslizó más allá de la defensa y apareció en frente de ellos, Aomine rápidamente pasó el balón al chico más joven, una vez que él quedó libre.

Mientras tanto, a los dos defensores les estaba costando imaginar cómo un chico podía desaparecer así.

Los ojos de Yomaka se abrieron como platos mientras gritaba sus órdenes—. ¡Bloqueen a Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun no puede tirar!

Kuroko los observó con curiosidad mientras sostenía la pelota, antes de echarle un vistazo a Aomine.

Yomaka miró con ojos interrogantes a Aomine—.¿No vas a tratar de escapar?

El chico más alto se encogió de hombros—. No es necesario.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Tetsu puede anotar puntos por sí mismo.

Yomaka palideció, y también lo hicieron los jugadores que habían oído esta nueva y pequeña pieza de información—. P-Pero, Kuroko-kun no puede lanzar. —Tartamudeó Yomaka con los ojos muy abiertos—. Hemos oído que él no puede lanzar.

Aomine sonrió satisfecho—. Eso está anticuado.

—¿Eh?

—En aquel entonces, él no podía. Pero ahora… —Aomine volvió a sonreír—. Es un asunto completamente diferente.

Yomaka palideció, antes de gritar rápidamente sus nuevas órdenes—. ¡Bloqueen a Kuroko-kun! — gritó, corriendo a dónde estaba el nombrado.

Pero Kuroko ya estaba en su postura, y lanzó el balón al aire. Yomaka se congeló—. ¿D-Dónde está la pelota?

La siguiente reaparición fue contra el tablero, antes de entrar con un _chasquido_.

Ellos realmente se sorprendieron.

El resto de partido fue bastante parecido a esto, el dúo logró anotar primero los 20 puntos, sin mencionar que los oponentes no anotaron ni uno.

Incluso si esto era de esperarse, ellos no podían dejar de mirarlos, fascinados por las perfectas y hermosas jugadas que el dúo realizaba.

Casi parecía una danza.

Pero nadie podía negar la alegría en los rostros de ambos equipos y la forma en la que ellos iban y venían en la cancha, aunque el final estaba algo predestinado después de los primeros dos lanzamientos…no importaba, porque en ese único momento no había nada en el mundo, a excepción de ellos y el baloncesto.

* * *

**Fightergirlkl: **

Está bien. Espero que les guste. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Akari:**

No hay nada que decir, excepto que si encuentran algo que no concuerda o no se entienda, digánmelo para poder arreglarlo lo más rápido posible.

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción. Hasta luego, nos vemos en el capítulo 5 :D


	5. La Resolución del Entrenador

**Título: **La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship

**Título Original:** The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship

**Autora:** fightergirlkl

**Traductora:** Akari-Cross

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la historia le pertenece a Fightergirlkl. Yo sólo traduzco al español.

**Resumen: **Traducción Autorizada. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros busca eliminar cualquier duda sobre si de verdad ellos son tan fuertes. La adrenalina que despierta en todo el cuerpo, manos temblorosas que no pueden ocultar la emoción. Esto fue lo que una vez los llevó a su nombre, y otra vez lo será. "¡Es hora de que mostremos nuestro verdadero poder!" — Seijuro Akashi.

**Akari:** Hola a todos, digo de inmediato que tuve que arreglar una parte de lo que escribió fightergirl como nota antes de que comenzara el capítulo, ya que se equivocó en mi nombre de usuario, decía Akira y es Akari, espero no le moleste a ella xD

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:** La verdad sea dicha, no hay mucha acción esta vez. Pero agregué a Kuroko y cosas como las fangirls :) Espero que consideren esto.

Así que aquí está lo que pasó. Mi fiel portátil Sony decidió trastornarse y no quiso iniciar como de costumbre. Ahora estoy esperando a que lo arreglen así que… -_- Me tomó un tiempo recordar mis ideas originales y pulirlas.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer esto. No sé si lo he mencionado pero para aquellos de ustedes que quieren leer la versión en español de esto, está hecha por 'Akari-Cross' si es que mi memoria no me falla. Aquí está el nombre del título: "Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship."

Así que, no soy dueña de Kuroko no Basket

:) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**La Generación de los Milagros: Top Threat Championship**

**Capítulo 5:**

_**La Resolución del Entrenador**_

**.**

* * *

Tan pronto como el Entrenador Oshiro hizo sonar el silbato indicando el final del partido, Momoi corrió donde Kuroko, entregándole una toalla celeste similar al color de cabello del chico.

—¡Aquí tienes Tetsu-kun! —dijo ella.

Kuroko la aceptó con gratitud—. Arigatou, Momoi-san.

Ella observó a Kuroko mientras él se limpiaba su cara, antes de decir—: Bueno, tengo que ir a atender mis obligaciones —ella hizo un mohín—. Me tomará toda la práctica...

Kuroko parpadeó antes de inclinarse cortésmente y decir—: Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Momoi-san.

La chica de pelo rosa miró a Kuroko por unos segundos antes de rodear a Kuroko en un abrazo de oso—. ¡Tan lindo, Tetsu-kun! —gritó ella, atrayendo muchas miradas. Con eso, puso un casto beso en la mejilla del chico para después salir corriendo, agitando su mano y gritando—: ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Kuroko se secó su cuello con la toalla antes de mirar con el rabillo del ojo al chico más alto. En silencio, él le dio un codazo al brazo de Aomine, ofreciéndole el paño.

Aomine observó al chico de cabellos celestes antes de aceptar la toalla —. Gracias —murmuró.

—¡KUROKOCCHI! —Sin advertencias alguna, Kise agarró a Kuroko en un abrazo aplastante —.¡Eso fue increíble, absolutamente impresionante!

—Por favor, deja de exagerar, Kise-kun —dijo el siempre inexpresivo, sexto hombre.

Kise se alejó del chico con una sonrisa satisfecha, señalando con su mano a los jugadores de baloncesto de la preparatoria Teikou que estaban detrás de ellos —. No, no creo que lo haga, Kurokocchi.

Efectivamente, los cinco jugadores que habían tenido un pequeño partido en contra de la luz y su sombra los estaban mirando, junto con el resto del equipo. Los ojos de ellos estaban abiertos y llenos de admiración; por supuesto que habían visto jugar antes a los Milagros, pero observarlos y jugar contra ellos eran dos cosas muy, _muy_ distintas.

—¡Son…increíbles! —dijo un chico con la voz entrecortada, sin aliento

Los otros sólo lograron asentir con sus cabezas.

Kuroko los miró a ellos con su habitual mirada inexpresiva y con sus ojos ilegibles hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro—. Akashi-kun —dijo él—. Por favor, no me asustes de esa manera.

—Bien, Tetsuya —comenzó Akashi, palmeando el hombro del otro chico—. Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando tú desapareces delante de nuestros ojos. —El capitán miró a los ojos a Kuroko, ojos heterocromáticos contra calmados orbes azules—. Pero, buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

Mirando hacia arriba, la sombra se encontró con cierto sujeto de pelo verde, ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Midorima dijo—: Todavía me irritas, Kuroko.

—Y me temo que tampoco estoy muy a gusto contigo, Midorima-kun —dijo Kuroko.

—Cálmense —comenzó Murasakibara, de pie detrás de Kuroko y alborotando los cabellos del chico con indiferencia— No actúen como niños, Kuro-chin, Mido-chin.

Midorima resopló suavemente, murmurando—. Hipócrita.

Kentaro observó a los seis Milagros con una sonrisa antes de cruzarse de brazos y gritar—: ¡Muy bien, reunión!

Rompiendo el estado de su trance, el equipo, los Milagros y todos, corrieron rápidamente. Al ver que todos estaban reunidos, Kentaro sacó una silla y arrastró una pizarra a través del piso del gimnasio, provocando un chirrido ensordecedor proveniente de dicho objeto.

—Gracias a nuestro pequeño partido, todos ustedes tienen una base de lo que la Generación de los Milagros es capaz de hacer, ¿verdad?

El equipo asintió con su cabeza y murmuraron confirmaciones a la pregunta, la mayoría de ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, sin embargo, algunos optaron por estar de pie o estar apoyados en una pared cercana.

Kentaro sonrió, diciendo—: Bien —continuó—. Cometí un error en la escuela secundaria, es verdad que había querido llevar a todos los jugadores hacia las preparatorias de primera clase en baloncesto, para que así ellos pudieran seguir jugando lo que amaban —dijo—. Pero no negaré que una parte de mí le encantaba la sensación de ganar, y por eso…algunos desarrollaron un odio por el deporte.

Con eso, el Entrenador Oshiro le dio una honesta mirada al sexto hombre fantasma, la carta del triunfo. Nadie más lo había notado, pero él lo sabía. Tal vez fue sólo por sus viejos ojos que lograba capturar cosas que los jóvenes piensan como un mal día, pero para él, estaba tan claro como el amanecer.

Kuroko Tetsuya odió el Baloncesto.

Lo que vieron los ojos del Entrenador:Una chispa de tristeza se mostró en esos impasibles ojos celestes antes de que él desviara la mirada. Kentaro continuó. Aunque ambos sabían demasiado bien a quién se estaba él refiriendo.

—¿De qué está hablando, Entrenador? —preguntó un chico, claramente de una familia amorosa con un buen pasado, con su sonrisa pura y ojos inocentes—. ¿Cómo puede alguien odiar el Baloncesto?

—El Baloncesto puede ser grande —dijo Kentaro—. Pero todavía es sólo un deporte. Cualquier persona puede comenzar a odiar un deporte que una vez amó, a causa de un compañero de equipo o un incidente que dejó una herida profunda; algunas veces se recuperan...pero en otras —suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Es fatal.

—¿...Quiere decir que mueren?

Kentaro sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No, no, no es ese tipo de fatalidad... es más como algo irrecuperable o incurable.

—¡OH!

—Lo que estoy diciendo básicamente —expresó Kentaro—. Es que habrán regulares además de primer grupo, segundo y tercero; como antes. Pero está vez, en una situación de crisis, resaltaremos a los Milagros. —Hizo un gesto con su mano arrugada hacia el grupo de chicos —. Y nuestra carta del triunfo —Señaló al chico de cabello celeste—. Tetsuya Kuroko.

El equipo y el Entrenador permanecieron en silencio antes de que Kentaro aplaudiera, diciendo—: Muy bien, aquí está lo que vamos a hacer por el resto de la práctica…

* * *

Las cejas de Kentaro se fruncieron mientras seguía el movimiento de los jugadores con un ojo crítico. Estaba decidido de que este año fuera diferente, quería que lo jugadores dieran todo antes de que la hora de los Milagros llegara.

—Yomaka, sé constante, ¡Tu pose defensiva es débil, sé una barrera irrompible!

—¡Hai!

—Sato, mira la pelota y confía en tus instintos, no esperes a que vega a ti. Salta y tenla.

—¡Sí, Señor!

—Y Kito, recuerda proteger luego de oponente saltará cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, no dejes que se salga con la suya.

Kise le dio un codazo a Aomine—. Oshiro parece un poco tenso.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. —Aomine siseó, su mirada se dirigió al chico que estaba al lado suyo—. Oi, Tetsu.

Kuroko levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su luz—. Hai, Aomine-kun.

De repente, Aomine perdió todo deseo de preguntarle al jugador más pequeño sobre lo que tenía en la mente, él no sabía si era porque ya sabía la respuesta ...o si era por el miedo a que Tetsuya confirmara su sospecha. Sin importar lo que fuera, quedó boquiabierto como un tonto.

Aomine rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mirando a cualquier lado ignorando al chico delante de él—. Che. —Finalmente se encontró con la mirada de un confundido Kuroko —. En aquel entonces, cuando el viejo estaba dando ese discurso...¿Se estaba refiriendo a ti, Tetsu?

Kuroko le devolvió la mirada fijamente con la boca abierta para responder, aunque ningún sonido salio de su boca. Aomine observó al chico directamente antes de reformular su pregunta —. ¿Nosotros hicimos que odiaras el baloncesto, el deporte al que eras tan devoto?

En ese momento, el resto de sus compañeros estaban escuchando, Kise lo hacía abiertamente mientras miraba fijamente a Aomine con el pequeño chico de cabello celeste, Murasakibara y Midorima mantenían sus caras tranquilas pero ocasionalmente observaban al dúo. Akashi mantenía sus ojos en el juego, pero toda su atención estaba en la conversación a pesar de que él mismo sabía la respuesta.

Kuroko apartó su mirada de los ojos de Aomine y Kise—. Tengo un poco de sed...por favor, discúlpenme. —Y sin esperar respuesta, Kuroko se dirigió hacia la puerta, consciente de que había una fuente de agua justo a su izquierda.

Aomine observó a su sombra irse y vio el brillo del conflicto en esos ojos celestes indiferentes. Se giró hacia donde su capitán, y le preguntó—: Sabes la respuesta, ¿Verdad, Akashi?

Sonriendo, el chico pelirrojo asintió—. Estás en lo cierto, Daiki.

—Entonces, ¿Nos puedes decir? —preguntó Kise.

—No —dijo Akashi —. Si quieres saberlo con urgencia, pregúntale a Tetsuya.

—Tal vez no escuchaste, pero... —suspiró Aomine—. No dijo nada.

Akashi se dio vuelta donde los chicos, preguntando—. ¿Así que quieres que fuerce mi título de 'Capítan de la Generación de los Milagros' para conocer la respuesta de él? Nosotros somos los culpables, no importa cómo se mire, no estamos en posición de exigirle nada a Tetsuya.

Con esto, se quedaron callados y observaron la práctica hasta que el Entrenador se les acercó y preguntó dónde estaba el sexto hombre. Para eso, Aomine murmuró algo sobre que el chico dijo tomar algo de agua. E incluso si Kentaro sabía que había una fuente en el gimnasio, no dijo nada.

Este era un obstáculo que ellos tenían que superar si se iban a convertir en un equipo. Este viaje no iba a ser fácil, pero él sabía que todo sería valioso.

* * *

Kuroko recordó haber visto una fuente justo al final del pasillo y se dirigió hacia allá, la pregunta de Aomine se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_«¿Por qué Aomine-kun me preguntó por eso ahora?»_

Kuroko se inclinó y tomó un par de sorbos de refrescante agua antes de regresar al gimnasio. Con su mente ocupada por la escena anterior, chocó con una estudiante.

—Ah. —Kuroko se inclinó ligeramente—. Gomenasai.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Es Kuroko Tetsuya!

Kuroko parpadeó _«¿Eh?»_ Miró hacia arriba y vio a un grupo de chicas con los ojos muy abiertos y llevando cámaras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio revistas en el suelo y se agachó para recogerlos. Sé las dio a las chicas y sin saberlo, sonrió suavemente—¿Estás bien?

La chica miró fijamente al chico delante suyo, actualmente un sólo pensamiento surcaba su mente: _«¡K-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!»_

De alguna manera, Tetsuya terminó siendo rodeado por una horda de chicas, todas ellas corrieron apresuradas de sus grupos de deportes y de las actividades extra-curriculares.

Él no tenía ni idea de cómo sucedió, pero sabía una cosa: _«Esto va a ser más difícil de tratar que con Momoi-san... »_

* * *

**Fightergirlkl:** Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**Akari:** Me demoré meses en actualizar. Lo sé. Lo siento mucho pero tenía varias cosas que hacer y ahora que por fin tengo vacaciones podré empezar con la traducción del siguiente capítulo. Si hay algún error ortográfico o sino una frase salió incoherente, díganmelo que este capítulo me costó en traducir y puede que me haya pasado algún detalle.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6~


End file.
